


oh, it's a reasonable sacrifice

by Harvestasya



Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: Alone Ending, F/M, Gen, Life Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harvestasya/pseuds/Harvestasya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tosses and turns and there's only one name coming back to haunt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, it's a reasonable sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> these twoooooo [strums guitar] wILL RUIN MY LIFEEEEE—  
> Based off the life/alone ending of the game. Rated Teens & up because of one instance of swearing.  
> My writing is shaky as hell and i'm sorry if there's inconsistencies, it's been a while since I haven't touched to anything BTS-related.

The river sounds seem far, so far away, buzzing and ringing faintly to her ears, like a passing-by whisper.

In this little wooden shack, everything seems so far away. There is nothing around here; nothing but foliage growing rampant, the sun shattering in brilliant shards on the water's surface, sometimes even birds chirping. She's here, all alone. The boards form fences around her, inviolable walls like those of a fortress, a remote castle build of thoughts and wonders. Her own citadel, distant and forgotten. After all, it's a place where nothing can reach her. Away from people, pain — life itself. Away from the world. Beyond everything.

Beyond everything, here in this place she is trying to maintain, as she is picking bits and pieces of her memories, blurred pictures and fragments of voices. Things the other side has been stealing from her. Eating away precious moments, deleting times of hurt. Everything is a mess, an everlasting fog no one manages to clear, not even herself. Suddenly it's time and space rushing past her, melting and melding and mixing together, until they become a mass of unknown matter, a thing with no value, no reason for being. It swirls and swirls and images overlap and and nothing makes sense anymore.

She wonders, perhaps more so now than before, whether isolation was the key; but soon enough the thought disappears. This was something she had to remember. Something she _needed_ to remember. The papers heap up on the timbered desk, ripped and scarred with uneasy, shaky writing. The echoes of her years gone by. She has to write about it. Because writing is the only thing she has left. She has to talk about the Black Sun, Nathan, the CIA, about those specters haunting her for so long.

About him, too.

Jodie Holmes tosses and turns on the checkered sheets, as his face flashes in her head. Wavers and fades away, just like back then. She'd never thought he'd look so much like her. Just as she'd never thought it'd feel so empty without him.

"Fuck you, Aiden."

A bitter laugh escapes from her mouth when she feels her eyes burning again. She remembers people around her, uttering in whispers, patronizing tones and compliments; "It is a gift you have, Jodie." Like hell it was. So many times she told herself her childhood would've been normal if it weren't for him. So many, many times she'd wish he'd disappear forever, leaving her a normal girl in the end. He was a life ruiner, he made her a freak, a monster. He was a curse.

Aiden was her very own curse and here she was, crying like a newborn baby.

Missing him.

When she thinks about it now, it all makes sense in her head, dazzling like light. Burning bright like fire. But that didn't help, that didn't help anything; and she'd still find herself weeping at night, calling his name, the same way a lost kid would. Would she be able to face her past self now, she'd probably snap at herself for the many moments she had yearned her brother would leave her alone.  
'Be careful what you wish for,' they say. Jodie Holmes wanted a normal life. Here's a fulfilled wish and here she lies, regret woven in her insides. To be honest, 'normal' just wasn't for her. Soon it's tears rolling down her cheeks, her pale hands clinging to the cloth beneath her. She's frozen and she's lonely and really— she hates it.

Maybe being cursed was better than that.

It still haunts her, as she sits alone on the couch of a nameless hotel in the middle of a city like any other— details. Who cared, who still cared. Not her. The TV shows sports programs in a poorly lit room. She's barely paying attention to it. Her mind's empty and she doesn't even know what she's doing. Why she's still awake. Perhaps she should go to sleep. She lost track of time, the same way she's losing track of everything lately. Her eyes dead stuck on the screen, Jodie hardly reacts at first when the lights go out, when the image flickers and turns to static. A blink and miss; her eyelids flutter and incomprehension fills up her irises. Now that's familiar. Just like that feeling worming its way through her heart. She gets up, her feet stumbling on the wooden floor, approaches the set. Before long the screen fogs up, letters written by an invisible hand carved on the screen.

_'Still here.'_

By and by a smile draws itself upon her lips; barely noticeable at first, and then lights up her face, lights up the room. Burn burn burn bright.  
 _"You jerk,"_ she thinks to herself, turning around to face him. The same way she did for so many years.  
Words fly off; the tone is hesitant, but mixed, meld with thankfulness, relief. 

"You don't know how much I've missed you."


End file.
